


Fandom Challenges

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.A series of fandom challenge responses.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	1. Hope After All

The Challenge:

We're all aware that Third Watch comes back on St. Patrick's Day, no? I'm Irish and proud of it, but everyone is Irish on St. Paddy's Day -- even Maurice Boscorelli. So, here's my challenge to you.

Use 3 or more of the following:  
\- Green beer  
\- A shamrock  
\- A leprechaun (or just the word)  
\- Green pizza  
\- A bar brawl  
\- A parade  
\- Bagpipes

And this quote: "Kiss me, I'm Irish."

By SaRa

The response:

I’m sitting alone in Ma’s bar. Staring into my green beer, as if the power of my mind alone can revert it to its original colour. I hate St Patty’s day, really hate it.  
I’d taken her to the parade. She’d wanted to go, wanted to take her kids somewhere fun. Fred no longer celebrates Saint Patrick’s Day. He said it was just an excuse for normal everyday citizens to get drunk and participate in unholy activities. He’s right, but then again, I never saw anything wrong with that.

I picked her up at 8 in the morning. I can remember the image so clearly. Faith, with Charlie and Emily in tow, all sporting nauseating shades of green. I rolled my eyes, wondering what the hell I’d gotten myself into. Still, I suppose going to the festivities made Faith happy, and you know me, I live to see her smile.

All of downtown was an insane mass of people. Singing, drinking, making out on the street, there was even a guy dressed up like a Leprechaun. I have to admit, I was getting into the spirit. Charlie bounced around like he’d had an injection of sugar. Emily on the other hand, scoffed and pretended to be annoyed. I saw the sparkle in her eye; pretend as she might, she was having fun.

Faith was, well, quite simply, radiant. She literally glowed. I don’t get to see her outside work too often, it’s nice. She’s a completely different woman around her kids. Gone is the tough as nails, takes shit from no one partner, in front of me stood the most beautiful woman I’d ever laid eyes on. She was even cute stuffing her face with green pizza.

We stayed a few hours, time actually flew by. It’s funny, I’d never understood that expression until today. The last float was just passing by and that’s the moment my brain stopped working and I forever damned myself to a miserable life.

“Kiss me, I’m Irish!”

“What?” she asked, her eyebrows very nearly leaving her face.

“It’s an expression, I just thought, you know, in the spirit and all,” I said, gesturing to the crowd around us.

She rolled her eyes. Did I take that to mean, not on your life? No, I took it to mean, lean forward and kiss my married partner in front of her two kids.

And God help me, she kissed me back. And then, she ran.

And now I’m sitting here, still staring into my stupid green beer, wishing I hadn’t fucked up about the only good thing in my life.

“Boz?”

Shit, now I’m hallucinating, I swear that was Faith’s voice.

“Boz?”

I haven’t touched the beer, but I must be drunk. Turning around and seeing her standin’ there, I did about the only thing I could. I promptly fell off my stool.

“Faith?”

Smooth Boscorelli, real smooth.

“Um, what, um….”

That’s all I got out, next thing I know her mouth is on mine, and she’s kissing me. And I’m kissing her, and I’m loving it.

Maybe there’s hope for St. Patty’s Day after all.


	2. Angel

The Challenge:

Alright. So I'm tired of winter. As I sit here in a house that's far too cold for reasons I won't get into here... I want to hear about spring. I want to hear about Bosco.. and Faith.. in the spring.

It does not have to be a shipper story, but if you want to make it such, that's fine.

Here are the element that must be used:

A bouquet of flowers - style, color, etc is up to you

Some sort of use of a playground - it can be people playing.. it can be kids playing.. it can just be a mention of a playground in passing. Up to you.

A mode of transportation - car, bicycle, scooter, subway.. whatever.

Someone must say this line: "But it's not warm enough for short sleeves!"

By Mona

The response:

There’s something different in the air this morning, some new smell, new energy. I’m eager, but I don’t know why. Pulling the curtains open I allow the sunlight the bath the room in warmth. Outside the snow is melting. Small children play across the street in the playground. I watch them for a moment before pulling open the window, letting in their laughter.

A gentle breeze ruffles the curtains, sending the winter’s accumulation of dust gusting into the room. The sun catches it, reflecting against the thousand tiny particles. The fragrance of flowers is sharp in the small room. A vase sits on the end table, filled with a bouquet of daisies. They seem to shift, stretching towards the open window.

“Boz?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatcha doing? Come back to bed.”

As if I could ever deny her request. She’s curled slightly, resting her head across her arm. Warm eyes look up at me. Her hair is swept behind her, giving her the illusion of a halo. My angel.

“It’s a beautiful day, we should do something,” I say, crawling in beside her.

She wraps herself around me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

“Mmm, you smell good, how bout we just stay here all day?”

“And waste a perfect spring day?”

“Not a waste,” she tells me, her tongue tracing intricate circles around my adams apple.

“You’re gonna kill me, you know that don’t you?”

“Mmm, but you love me all the same, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I suppose I do.”

I begin my own assault, kissing my way across her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, across her cheeks. I lay gently butterfly kisses across her eyelids before moving down to capture her lips.

“Can we get waffles?” she asks suddenly.

I laugh, only my Faith could go from wanting to spend the day in bed to wanting waffles.

“Yeah, get dressed. You could wear that new dress I bought you,” I tell her, grinning.

“But it’s too cold for short sleeves,” she protests.

“Nonsense, it’s beautiful out.”

“Okay, but if I get cold, you have to keep me warm.”

“Deal,” I promise.

Rising from the bed, I pull her to her feet. The dress is stunning. She doesn’t wear enough dresses. It brings out her eyes, and clings to her in just the right spots. I watch her dress, openly ogling her. She doesn’t mind.

We walk, it’s too nice a day to waste on public transportation. I hold her hand in mine the entire way. It’s amazing to just do that. Everyone knows now, we didn’t tell them, but we didn’t exactly hide it either.

“I’m cold,” she announces.

“Come here,” I tell her, bringing her into my arms.

I wrap my arms around her, covering her bare skin with my own. She moans and pressing herself further into my embrace. We kiss, people stare, some applaud, but we don’t notice.

“The restaurant’s still 6 blocks away,” I say between breaths.

“Mmm, but the apartment’s closer,” she tells me.

We didn’t really need breakfast anyway.


	3. Strawberry Fields

The challenge:

Write a story about either just Bosco, or Bosco & Faith, on some sort of a field trip. Whatever mode of transportation he takes must break down in some way.

Words used: Must use the following words in the story: Strawberry or strawberries, radio & outfit.

Line used: Bosco must use the following line somewhere in the story: "You know, I HATE it when ya do that..."

by MonaCK

The response:

It was 10:30 by the time Bosco pulled up in front of Faith’s building. She was already waiting for him on the sidewalk, looking extremely annoyed at his late arrival.

The precinct was sending them, along with several other officers from other precincts, on a field trip to Washington DC. New gun control legislation had been passed and it had become mandatory to retrain law enforcement officials across the nation. Bosco and Faith were to become certified instructors for the 55th precinct.

Bosco turned down the radio as Faith got into the car.

“Geez Boz, you’re 45 minutes late! Lt. Swersky’s gonna kill us if we miss this seminar,” she told him, the irritation obvious in her voice.

“Relax Faith, I’ll get us there in plenty of time,” Bosco responded.

He pulled the car onto the road and accelerated away from her building. Faith rolled her eyes as she securely fastened her seatbelt. They made their way to the I95. Every so often Bosco would glance over at Faith causing the car to swerve and other motorists to honk.

“Bosco! Keep your eyes on the road. You keep staring at me like that we’re gonna end up dead before we even get outta the city.” Faith yelped.

“Sorry. You’re not planning on wearing that outfit at the seminar are you?” he asked

“What’s wrong with it?” she questioned wondering why Bosco didn’t like her attire.

“Just a little revealing is all, I’m surprised Fred let you outta the house in it,” he told her with a leer.

Faith became noticeably uncomfortable at the mention of Fred.

“Something the matter, you and Fred fightin’ again?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Faith paused before answering, her eyes filling with tears. “Sorta, he, um, he left me, took the kids and left,” she finally managed to choke out.

“Oh gawd Faith, I’m so sorry, that fuckin’ bastard!”

“Look can we just forget about it right now, I’m not really in the mood to talk about it, lets just concentrate on this seminar.”

Bosco gave Faith a sympathetic look but kept silent. He reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled then, feeling better then she had in a while.

Two hours into the trip Bosco’s car began making funny noises. Decided to check on his precious baby, Bosco pulled over into a rest stop. As Faith got out to stretch her legs Bosco lifted the hood only to end up with a face full of steam.

“Shit, I think I’m out of coolant, there’s gotta be a gas station around here somewhere,” he muttered.

“I think we just passed an off ramp a few miles back. According to the map, Joppatowne? I’m sure they have something. You think it’ll be alright for us to drive there?”

“Provided it’s not too far, come on, let go,” he responded climbing into the car.

Joppatowne ended up being 3 miles from their location. Upon pulling into the town Bosco’s car sputtered and finally died. They got out and walked towards the centre of town, hoping to find a mechanic and more important, a tow truck.

It only took half an hour to find what they needed. The local mechanic promised the car would be ready first thing in the morning and drove them to the local motel.

“How about you get us rooms and I’ll call the station, let them know what happened, tell em we won’t be there till tomorrow,” Faith told Bosco once they’d been dropped off.

Bosco agreed and went into the small office to request rooms. Ten minutes later Bosco met Faith beside the payphones.

“You call?”

“Yeah, Swersky’s pissed but since there really isn’t anything we can do about it, he’s agreed to call the seminar and fill them in. You get us rooms?”

“Well, you see, the thing is, there’s, um, only one,” Bosco told her with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Peachy, fine, lets get settled,” Faith said under her breath.

The room was small, dark and dingy. To make matters worse, there was only one bed. Faith dropped her bags on the floor and went to check out the facilities. Bosco had just finished plunking himself on the less then comfortable bed when a groan was heard from the washroom. Chuckling he went to see just how bad it was.

“Geez, do they every clean this place? That sink’s dirtier then mine, and I haven’t clean in over a year,” Bosco moaned.

“Funny Boz, only you could break down in the middle of nowhere and have us end up in this dive. If your car had made it another 10 miles we could be in Baltimore, a nice hotel, 2 rooms, clean sheets and strawberries from room service, but no, we end up here,” Faith complained.

“You know, I HATE it when ya do that,” Bosco growled.

“Do what?” Faith asked.

“Make everything out to be my fault, like I wanted this,” he continued.

“I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, although I could see you planning something like this, us stranded, a single bed hotel room, must be a fantasy come true,” she joked.

“Right,” he replied turning and muttering under his breath, “if you only knew.”

They freshened up, taking care not to touch anything in the hotel room and set out for dinner. They managed to find a small truck stop diner that served relatively edible food. Full, they returned to the motel.

Faith changed in the bathroom while Bosco stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers in the room. He hadn’t thought to bring anything to sleep in for the trip, usually he went without but figured that would be a bad idea with Faith next to him. His underwear would have to do.

Bosco was already under the covers watching the one station the place had when Faith finished changing.

“Nice PJ’s,” he laughed at her girlish pink flannel nightshirt.

“Nice Boz, real nice. Shove over, it’s fucking cold in here.”

“Oh I’ll keep you warm baby,” Bosco replied while waggling his eyebrows.

Faith chose not to respond instead rolling her eyes as she pulled back the covers. The sheets were stained and wrinkled, closing her eyes she climbed in, she tried to ignore the thoughts of just how long it’d been since they’d been washed.

Grunting with frustration Bosco turned off the TV plummeting the room into darkness. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp before rolling over to face Faith. She looked somewhat nervous but returned his smile.

She shivered then, the room was exceptionally cold. The air-conditioning unit seemed to be working overtime and neither of them could figure out how to shut it off. Hesitating only briefly Bosco opened his arms inviting Faith to share his warmth. She seemed tentative at first but slowly made her way into his waiting arms. Despite the awkwardness of the situation they soon feel into a deep comfortable sleep, securely wrapped around one another.

They woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. As promised Bosco’s car was now fixed. Upon paying the mechanic far more then the repairs were worth they climbed in and continued the drive to Washington. Bosco’s room went unused for the entire duration of the seminar.


	4. Pusher in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Files crossover.

The challenge:

Ok, so I was watching the X-Files episode tonight "The Pusher." And that scene with Modell, Mulder and Scully always gives me the chills...so your challenge is to write something similar for Boz/Faith and some mental case. That's it. No other requirements.

By Angie

The response:

The third watch of the 55th precinct had assembled in roll call. The officers were talking among themselves when Lt. Swersky cleared his throat. Reluctantly all eyes turned to face their boss.

“Alright, we’ve got a escaped convict notice tonight. Robert Modell, also known as ‘the pusher’ escaped from Washington General Hospital sometime yesterday. He’s believed to be here in New York. I’m passing around flyers with his specs. I’m gonna turn the particulars over to Special Agent Dana Scully from the Federal Bureau of Investigation,” Swersky informed the watch before stepping off the podium and allowing a petite red headed woman to take his place.

“Good evening everyone, I’m Agent Scully. The man you are looking for is considered extremely dangerous. Four years ago he was responsible for the deaths of 17 people, including some local law enforcement officers. Until yesterday he has been comatose in Washington General. You are to use extreme caution bringing him in,” she told the room, her voice tight, eyes clouded with painful memories.

Swersky retook the podium, “That’s it people, eyes and ears open out there,” he said dismissing the officers.

Bosco nudged Faith as they left the room, “Dangerous? This guy looks like a used car salesman,” he joked.

“Cute Boz, you think the FBI would be here if he was just some petty criminal?” she queried.

“Nah, guess not. I’ll grab the radios, you get the squad,” he told her, eyeing the red head in the process, she was after all kinda hot.

Five minutes later 55 David had called in 98 and was pulling out of the station. Most of the night was fairly uneventful, a few muggings, one domestic and a suicide, a quiet night by most standards.

“Hey Faith, you recognize that guy up there?” Bosco asked suddenly.

“Shit, that’s Modell, call it in Boz,” she responded while flipping on the siren and driving up behind the suspect. Beside her Bosco was calling in the find to central.

Noticing the cop car, Robert Modell began running. Faith pulled the RMP over and allowed Bosco to hop out. She then took off, hoping to intercept him further up the street.

Bosco chased the man known as ‘pusher’ into an abandoned building, he paused only long enough to radio his location to Faith. He noticed movement on the second floor.

Drawing his weapon Bosco slowly made his way up the stairs, his breathing labored, his heart racing.

“Faith, I think I got him cornered up here,” he whispered into the radio.

“I’m right behind you,” came her reply.

Reaching the second floor Bosco moved to the only open door. Pushing it open with his heel he immediately noticed Modell standing by an open window.

“NYPD, freeze! Put you hands on your head and slowly turn around,” he shouted putting emphasis on the word slowly.

Modell complied with Bosco’s orders, placing his hands, fingers interlocked, onto his head and turning to face the barrel of Bosco’s gun.

“You don’t want to do this officer,” he stated in an oddly hypnotic voice.

“I’m pretty sure I do, up against the wall, move!” Bosco responded.

Modell lowered his hands but remained where he was, his eyes bore into Bosco’s.

“Didn’t you hear,” Bosco began before his mind suddenly became clouded. He tried desperately to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing.

As if in a dream Bosco watched as he brought his own weapon to his head. Panic consumed him, he had no idea how this was happening and fought desperately to lower his hand. Sweat formed on his brow as he struggled in vain with himself. It was then that Faith arrived.

“Bosco!” she shouted immediately turning her weapon on Modell.

“Faith, get out of here, now,” he managed to choke out.

“What the hell’s going on,” she questioned her eyes never leaving Modell. He appeared strangely calm.

Bosco watched in horror as Faith suddenly placed her weapon on the ground and kicked it away. She seemed surprised by her actions and a look of fear flashed in her eyes.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Modell spoke, laughing softly to himself.

Unable to stop himself, Bosco cried out in anguish as his trembling hand moved the gun away from himself and onto Faith.

“No, please, not this, no. Just let her go, leave her out of this,” he begged.

“Bosco?” Faith questioned, her voice taunt with fear and confusion.

“Faith, run, just run,” Bosco told her, his grip tightening on the gun, his finger dangerously close to pulling the trigger.

A shot echoed out through the room causing Bosco to flinch. He looked across to where Faith had been standing, panic and uncertainty flooding his mind. To his relief she was still there, unharmed. Bosco lowered the gun before looking over at Modell. Thankfully ESU had arrived in time and positioned snipers across the street.

He holstered the weapon before kneeling down and checking for a pulse. Upon finding none he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He stood and made his way over to Faith. She was trembling, still unsure what had transpired.

“You okay?” he asked, worry and guilt evident in his voice.

“Um, yeah, I think so, you?” she replied, looking up at him for the first time since she’d arrived.

“Yeah,” he croaked out.

Before she could respond ESU rushed into the room. Bosco and Faith stared numbly as they cleared the room. Agent Scully entered, a look of doubt written on her face. She knelt down next to Modell, her expression becoming both relieved and satisfied upon finding him dead.

“Agent Scully?” Faith spoke suddenly.

“Yes, Officer” Scully began, “Yokas,” she finished after glancing at Faith’s badge.

“That guy, how, I don’t understand,” she said, her voice quivering.

“Brain tumor,” she replied with an air of certainty before following the corpse of Robert Modell out of the room.


	5. Fun in the Sun

The challenge:

I don't know about y'all, but I'm sure ready for summer! It's a beautiful day that says summer is right around the corner, and I'm in the mood to read and write summery Bosco/Faith. (But it doesn't have to be shipper fic, really.)

Use three or more of the following:  
\- Ice cream.  
\- Ice cubes.  
\- Bathing suit (bonus points if it's a bikini).  
\- Bottled water.  
\- Sunburn.  
\- Sunscreen.  
\- Sandals.

And this quote: "Speaking of hot..."  
By SaRa

The reply:

I can’t believe I let him talk me into this. I should’ve said no. I should’ve made some excuse, anything to get out of it. He thinks I need a break. Says I spend too much time cooped up in my apartment, alone. He’s right. Since the divorce, I haven’t really wanted to go out. It’s hard enough only seeing the kids every second weekend. The last thing I want is to be reminded of what I don’t have. Here, inside, I’m not confronted with it.

I toss my bag on the bed. I can’t even remember the last time I went to the beach. It’s been years. What does one bring? Sunscreen, check. Hat, check. Beach towel, check. Bathing suit, check. I half wonder if I should bring something to read. Maybe a pair of sunglasses? The blare of Bosco’s horn prevents me from finding either of them.

With a shrug, I shoulder my supplies, slipping on a pair of sandals. I feel oddly overdressed. My white linen blouse, complete with a tan pair of Capri pants. It’s not something I usually wear. Here I am, getting dressed up for a man who doesn’t even come to the door. Yep, this is my life. I’m so depressed, I could cry.

Locking the door behind me, I take the stairs two at a time. Bosco’s not known for his patience. The last thing I need is a lecture on keeping him waiting. He has the windows down, looking out of place in his shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt. I stifle a laugh.

“Nice Boz, real nice,” I comment.

“Laugh all you want Faith, I look damn good, and you know it,” he retorts.

I smile before climbing in the car, tossing my bag across the seat and into the back. He roars away from the curb, the tires squealing across the pavement. I fasten my seatbelt, clinging to the dashboard.

“You know, you could slow down a little,” I say between clenched teeth.

“The faster we get there, the more time we’ll have,” he explains, pressing down on the accelerator.

A terrifying hour later, we’re pulling off the expressway. The place is packed. Kids, parents, couples, teenagers. It’s almost enough to send me into hiding. I really don’t want to be here. I turn to look at Bosco, my expression leaving no doubt as to how I’m feeling. He shrugs, giving me his, you’ll have a good time, relax, look. I want to hit him.

He leads us to the change rooms. Men on one side, woman on the other. I’ve grown so accustom to changing in front of men, I almost feel out of place in the woman’s. I find an unoccupied stall, closing the curtain before stripping out of my clothes. I reach into my bag, pulling out my suit.

It’s a small blue bikini. I’d bought it years ago to go to the Jersey shore. It had been a family vacation of sorts. I’m still not sure why I kept it. To my surprise, it fits. In fact, I don’t think it looked this good originally. I must have lost weight.

Throwing my clothes into the bag, I leave to find Bosco leaning next to an ice cream truck.

“Hey,” I say.

“You want a cone,” he replies, not turning around.

“Sure, it is hot out here,” I reply.

He turns to face me, his mouth open. Whatever he was going to say is lost as he takes in the suit. His eyes rack over my body, causing me to blush. I suddenly feel the need to cover myself.

“Speaking of hot……Damn.”

“Boz,” I warn.

He grins impishly, turning back and placing our orders. I pull out my towel, wrapping it around my waist. I’m not sure I can handle another of those looks. It’s been far too long since any man has looked at me. Let alone Bosco.

“Here,” he states, handing me an ice cream. Strawberry, I note with a grin. He glances at the towel, his expression filled with obvious disappointment. I ignore it.

“So, should we see if we can find a spot?” I ask, motioning to the beach.

He nods, grabbing his own gear before heading to the beach. The sand’s hot. It spills between my toes, weighing down my shoes. We manage to find an isolated corner. Bosco sets to work laying out his blanket. I remove my own towel, noting his sudden grin. I swallow.

“You wanna head in the water? Or sit out here for a bit?” he asks.

“Um, I wouldn’t mind getting some sun,” I suggest.

He nods, practically throwing himself onto the blanket. He pats the place next to him, his eyebrow arching suggestively. I laugh, sinking down beside him. I concentrate on finishing my cone, acutely aware of Bosco’s stare.

“You’re getting a little red, you bring sunscreen?” he asks.

I nod, pointing to my bag. I don’t want to tell him the redness isn’t from the sun. He reaches across, rooting around before pulling out the bottle. He opens the lid, squeezing a generous amount out onto his hand.

“Turn around,” he tells me.

My eyes widen slightly, but I turn around. I barely manage to suppress a groan as Bosco’s hands make contact with my back. He massages the lotion in, his movements slow and deliberate. I find myself leaning into him.

“There, you should be good,” he states, pulling away.

“Thanks,” I’m able to mutter.

He smiles, tossing the bottle back into my bag. I crumple the paper cone wrapping, tossing it to the side before laying down on my stomach. I have to admit, it feels wonderful to lay in the sun. It’s warmth radiates through me, easing away months of tension.

Hours pass, or perhaps only minutes. I’m no longer able to tell, no longer sure I care. I glance to my side, noticing Bosco’s empty place. I frown, wondering where he’s gone. I don’t remember hearing him leave.

Ice cold water hits my back, causing me to struggle to a seated position. Above me a very wet Bosco laughs. He shakes his head, causing more water to rain down on me. I glare at him, earning another laugh.

“Come on, the water’s amazing,” he comments.

I sigh, resigning myself to swimming. It is hot, the water does feel cold and inviting. Bosco grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. He doesn’t wait for me before running back towards the ocean. I tuck away our things before joining him.

The water is cold, but not unpleasantly so. I drive under, relishing the feel of it over my burnt skin. Bosco follows my lead, surfacing a few feet in front of me. He swims the distance between us, coming to rest directly in front of me.

“Told you it was nice. I’m surprised you’re still wearing that suit,” he jokes, glancing down at my now buoyant cleavage.

“Sorry to disappoint,” I retort, earning another grin.

~*~*~

I have to admit, I’m having fun. More then that, I’m having a great time. The day passes far to quickly for my liking. Despite my earlier resistance, I don’t want to leave. The setting sun dictates we should. Bosco assumes a leisurely pace for the drive back. Two hours pass before he pulls in front of my building, cutting the engine.

“So, you had fun?” he questions.

“Yeah. I really did. Thanks,” I reply.

He smiles, and before I can register what’s happening, he’s leaning over, pressing his lips to mine.

“Me too,” he states as he pulls away.

I smile, never breaking eye contact. I’m surprised to find myself completely calm, all my earlier nervousness, dissipated.

“You want to come in?” I ask.

“Yeah, I do,” he replies.

I’m glad I said yes.


End file.
